Blood Will Bind Us
by KAMacher
Summary: What if Ichigo wasn't born a Kurosaki? What if he is part of a supernatural clan who are the most powerful creatures on Earth? Will he be able to face his destiny, or his is God-given power too great? Critiques are accepted! IchigoXOC friendhip
1. Seventeen

**Hello! This is my first story that I am attempting to create. It is a BLEACH fan-fiction, with Ichigo as the main character. This will be a love/action/fantasy story, so enjoy! I'm not yet sure of the rating, but I'll try to keep it away from Mature (the only "mature" thing would be blood and guts...and some language issues, but ****no sex scenes****!). Since this is a fan-fic, Ichigo is going to fall for a girl who is **_**not**_** a BLEACH character. I will be changing a few of the relationships for the purpose of the story, so don't be wooried! And I just spelled worried wrong...Please don't read if you are offended by OC's in stories, but if you REALLY REALLY want to read, don't leave any vulgar reviews. We can be civil human beings and people sound smarter when they don't have to cuss to get a point** **(except in fiction because it's...well fiction..). So please, leave structural criticism or praise if you so wish to. And, as always, ENJOY! :3**

**Hope I can do this! :D**

**~Kotoni Is The Sky~**

***Blood Will Bind Us***

_1-Seventeen years ago….._

_Running. Running. She was always running. Away from family, away from friends, everything. This time she was running to escape the police. This strange, modern world had strange laws. All she had wanted was food to feed her body; how else was she supposed to feed her child if her own body wasn't healthy. As she ran, she thought of her family, the one she had left behind. She had never been close to them, except for her cousin and his brother. However, all ties had been cut when she became pregnant. She had not been married, let alone into the family, and so this illegitimate being was forbidden to be part of the clan. Now she was trying to make it on her own, with this__** days **__old baby in her arms. And she running from the police of this world. Running. Running. Running..._

_She had made it into the abandoned woods, her feet aching from running. Her fiery orange hair was becoming ratted and tangled into the branches. She was just unfortunate enough not_ _to see the ledge that led to a deeper part of the woods. She did not see the root sticking up from the ground and was startled when her foot caught from under it. Sky-blue eyes widened in horror as she fell down the ledge. All she could think of to do was to cling onto the child in her arms as he was sleeping. Her stomach dropped as the sensation of falling came over her. Another unfortunate event occurred as she failed to see the sharp rod sticking straight up out of the junk pile that resided at the bottom of the ledge. She was falling, falling, falling..._

_A large __**schlunk**__ filled her ears as she fell onto the rod, piercing her heart. With the strength and instinctive reflexes of a person, she let go of her child to be sure that he would not also be pierced by the broken sheet metal. Blood began to steadily stream from her body as her life began to flee from her human form. The last thing she heard was the shrill cries of an infant child, waking from being roughly handled. Then everything was blank._

_Kurosaki Isshin was getting ready to close the family clinic for the night when he received the phone call. An ambulance would be arriving with a woman and child and so he would be the one to treat them. He sighed, and hung up the phone. He began to walk up the stairs to kiss his wife, Masaki, goodnight. Things had been tense between the two of them since the loss of their child. They had been struggling with fertility, and had finally conceived. However, close to the due date, Masaki had a miscarriage. Life had been...distant...to say the least._

_After entering their bedroom and placing a small kiss on her forehead, the knock on the clinic door came. He rushed down the stairs to find the young woman. Her bloodied, impaled body was the last thing he noticed- the first was her bright and vivid orange hair. He broke free of his distraction and went to immediately aid the dying woman. Isshin began his work. _

_.  
._

_He did everything he could. He really did. But not even Kurosaki Isshin could not save this one life. A deep breath escaped his lips as he cleaned himself from the procedure. When they had first began operating, it had appeared that she would have made it, but everything began to crumble. They had arranged another ambulance to take her to Karakura General Hospital, but she didn't pull through._

_He was about to get the other emergency workers to leave when one of them brought out a small, quivering bundle. The object made whimpering noises as it was moved around. When Isshin made his way to the person holding onto the bundle, he caught a full view of a tiny, bright haired baby wrapped in sheets. When he got a better look at the child, he was stunned by the brightness of his orange hair and, when they opened, the large chocolate brown eyes, staring but at him. The infant cooed at him and drifted in and out of sleep. He was transfixed on the boy. He asked the paramedic about the child._

_"Nothing. We have nothing on him or the dead woman. We assume she is his mother, due to their hair color. But without any IDs or certificates, we cannot identify the identity of the woman, nor the infant."_

_The clockworks in Isshin's head began to spin as he thought of the baby boy. He was orphaned. Without any evidence or proof of parenthood, he would become a ward of the state. He then began to think of his wife, their marriage, and the empty baby room in the upstairs. Then it made sense._

_He looked at the paramedic and gave him a knowing look... _

_.  
._

_It had been two months since the woman had died. Two months of reassuring a grieving wife. And a two full months of court and custody hearings before the orphaned baby was officially adopted by the Kurosakis. His bright orange hair had grown more noticeable since then, and his chocolate eyes shined with a greater light then when he had first been brought to the Kurosaki Clinic. That night, when the couple placed the sleeping child in his new crib, tears of joy fell from Masaki's face. She looked at her husband and embraced, him, whispering "thank you" in his ear repeatedly. _

_A smile spread across his lips as they left the baby room, hand in hand. They finally had a family, they finally had a child to call their own. Before Isshin turned off the lights, he took one last look at the adoption/birth certificate of his new son._

_The document read:_

_"Ichigo Kurosaki"..._


	2. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I'm not good at thinking of ways for characters to "meet their end", so the whole, "dying in the junk yard"-thing was a big hurdle to jump over. And for those who are wondering, I made Ichigo adopted in order for this story to work. The woman who is his biological mother is a character from an OC family that I have created for the purpose of other things. It is a very extensive family and so they will be revealed later on. Oh! And just so you know, this is NOT a vampire fic. When I was thinking of the title of the story, I was thinking of the word "heart", but it came out "blood", but I know at least ONE person who will look at this fan-fic and say "OO! VAMPIRES!". That is never going to happen…! And who is Ichigo's biological father in this story? You'll have to wait and find out! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy! :3**

**~Kotoni Is The Sky~**

***Blood Will Bind Us***

2- Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home from school with his ipod blasting. He had said goodbye to his friends, Kiego and Mizuiro, and left.

It was a rather peaceful day, the sun was shining and everyone was up and about in Karakura-Cho. Children were running around, adults were mulling about their daily business, and no one seemed to have a care in the world. Except one.

Ichigo looked at his watch: _2:30pm JUN 16._ He let out a sigh as he looked at the date again. _It will be eight years tomorrow…..can't believe it…._

_Eight years ago, when he was only nine years old, Ichigo lost his mother. Masaki Kurosaki was the center of his family's universe. He his father, and his younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, practically worshipped her. _

_Eight years ago, he had been walking with his mother in the rain from karate lessons. He had been so excited to have finally beaten Tatsuki and was even happier when his mother would smile, watching his exaggerated gestures. They had been walking down by the riverside, the rain pouring relentlessly. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed down to the ground, his mother crying out to him, and then everything was black. He couldn't remember what happened, nor could he remember seeing anything that could have done it. When he came to, he felt a tremendous wait on his chest. He opened his eyes, and wished he never had. His mother was on top of him, bleeding, dead_.

He pushed the memory out of his mind and continued to walk home, a sudden dark cloud beginning to hover over Karakura.

That night wasn't different from any other night, seeing as his father was as crazy as usual and his sisters retaliated in their typical fashion. A small smile reached his face, thinking that his family could never possibly change. That night at dinner, the plans were made for the annual visit to Masaki's grave, Isshin being his typical over-eccentric self and Karin beating him senseless. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk in remembreance of all the times his family had had one or more crazy "moments".

As the time for bed came, Ichigo went up to his room, but was stopped when Yuzu called his name.

"Oni-chan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Yuzu, what is it?"

She walked, rather quickly, over to him and wrapped her small arms around him. He was taken aback, seeing as he had never been good at showing his feelings, so a hug from his sister was kind of unusual for him. Yuzu let go quickly and beamed a big smile at him.

"Good-night oni-chan!" she sang and skipped (AN: ? why did I write this…..? it seems a little OOC-ish….) away to her and Karin's room.

"Uh…goodnight to…you..too?" he had no idea how to respond. He watched as she closed her door and stood there for a minute. Then he shrugged his shoulders and went inside his room, closing the door behind him. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

_June 17, weather is partly cloudy_

The Kurosakis had made their way to the local cemetery. They had set up all the yearly events they would do to honor Masaki's memory. The day went by quickly and soon, they were on their way home.

His family had all left, but Ichigo lingered behind, looking at his mother's tombstone. A wave of guilt washed over him, and he had to fight back the tears. _Eight years and it still hurts…. _He leaned down, and wiped a bit of moss off the front of it. He whispered a few small words and took off.

That night, a thunderstorm rolled into Karakura. Ichigo could hardly sleep as the rain beat mercilessly on his window and every time he would begin to doze, a clap of thunder shook the house and he would groan in frustration. For some reason, the first half of June was always unpredictable in regards to the weather….

He decided it would be impossible to get a good night sleep so he got up and went down to the kitchen to get some water. He rubbed his sore next as the stairs creaked under his feet. It was oddly quiet, even at night in the house, but he paid no attention to it.

He walked into the kitchen and used his glass from dinner to fill it with water. He leaned on the counter and finished his drink. He was about to put it in the sink when he got the eerie feeling that he was being watched. He pushed the feeling aside, set the empty glass in the sink, and headed upstairs.

There was a subtle _thud_ coming from the living room.

Ichigo was taken aback, seeing as everyone was asleep and he was the only one up and about. His gut told him to just go back to his room, but the curiosity was too irresistible to ignore.

He hesitantly walked towards the living room unsure of what he would find….

**YAY! CLIFFHANGER! HEE-HEE! Ok, sorry, I couldn't help it. For those would are reading this, I apologize for the first chapter 2 you might have seen (the one that looked like chapter 1) I'm still getting used to how to add chapters and so I didn't know what I was doing…. So what you're reading here is the **_**real**_** chapter 2. So please enjoy and comment! Thank you!**


	3. Want Your Heart

**So, I've been debating, and I've concluded that I will be only using a select few BLEACH characters for ****Blood Will Bind Us.**** Ichigo, of course, and a few **_**villains**_**… and then I'll see how it goes from there. Please keep reading if you like this! I hope it will be worth your while as the plot thickens! It should be quite interesting to see how Ichigo's life unfolds…. I'll make an attempt to update once a week until I finish the story. ENJOY! **

**~Kotoni is the Sky~**

***Blood Will Blind Us***

3-Want Your Heart

_There was a subtle __**thud **__coming from the living room._

_Ichigo was taken aback, seeing as everyone was asleep and he was the only one up and about. His gut told him to just go back to his room, but the curiosity was too irresistible to ignore._

He hesitantly walked towards the living room unsure of what he would find.

The floor creaked silently behind him, causing him to instinctively hold his breath. The light from the living room window was getting closer as his feet moved him towards the sound. His breath hitched as his head turned finally discover the being.

_Ok, take a deep breath. Stay calm-why the hell am I freaking out? There's nothing to worry abou- what the-?_

There was nothing there. A dumbfounded Ichigo stood there, wondering if he was going crazy.

_Damn it, I swear I heard something….god, it's too early for this….._

And with that, an irritated strawberry went back upstairs to attempt sleep.

A shadow danced outside, waiting for the bright-haired teen to leave. A dark figure emerged from the shadows, a smile reaching across his face. Red eyes gleamed at the young man who ascended the stairs indoors. It looked like the target had grown quite nicely.

The shadowed figure swiftly moved back into the darkness, happy that his data had been collected. The boy would make a fine treat for his lord…

(AN: muwahahahahaha….guess who THAT was….. ;) )

.

.  
.

The next morning, a groggy Ichigo shuffled in his bed as his alarm went off. After the storm the previous night, sleep had _not_ been his friend. He was just wishing this morning his dad would skip his routine "greetings".

"I-"

_Wait… _

"CHI-"

_Too late…_

"GO!"

_Crap….._

A loud thud came from Ichigo's bed room as his father made contact with the wood floor, a red footprint upon his face, courtesy of Ichigo.

"Dammit, dad! Seriously? Every freakin' morning?"

"Oh…my son…I'm so proud! I…have nothing… left to teach… you…." An expired Isshin wobbled his way up, a goofy grin on his face and weak thumbs up.

Sometimes, Ichigo couldn't understand how they were related….

"Ugh," he sighed, "come on dad, why do you start this so earl MPH!"

"Ha HA! CAUGHT YOU OFF GUARD SON! NOW YOU'RE TRAPPED IN KUROSAKI ISSHIN'S DEATH-GRIP HEADLOCK! ACK!"

Ichigo had managed to flip the older man over and become free from his grip. In frustration, he kicked his crazed father out of his room, Isshin whooping and hollering all the way.

Finally in peace, Ichigo got dressed and headed towards school, grabbing lunch from Yuzu and retorting a sarcastic remark from Karin, not to mention avoiding a roundhouse from his dad.

.

.  
.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO-*WHACK*!"

"Morning Keigo"

The eccentric brunette shot up with a depressed look on his face.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW, Ichigo! Why do you have to be so mean to me? Aren't we friends? Mizuiro, do something!"

"Whatever you say _Mr. Asano_"

"DAMN IT! Enough with the 'Mr. Asano' crap! Why is everyone so cruel to me?" Keigo whined and ran abnormally fast down the hall, leaving Ichigo and Mizuiro, and the ever silent Chad to stand there dumbfounded.

And, thus, the routine school day began. There were the same English and mathematics classes, and the like. Thank God it was a Friday.

Finally, the end of the day bell rang and everyone packed up to go home. As Ichigo walked out of the classroom, he ran into an old childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. She had with her her friend Orihime Inoue.

"Hey Ichigo." Tatsuki exclaimed.

"G-good morning Kurosaki-kun.." Orihime blushed

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

"You wanna go to the arcade with us? Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad are going to be there."

"It would be fun Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime added for emphasis.

"Um, that's OK guys; I kind of have to go home though. Sorry."

With that, and a few goodbyes, he left to go home. He had never been one to "hang out". He would much rather stay home and do whatever would suit his fancy. His friends would try to get him out of the house, in which they were successful in some cases, but most times he'd tell them that he would much rather stay in his room.

Out of sheer boredom, Ichigo decided to go through the woods to get himself home. It was just a spur of the moment thing, he didn't really think about it either way. Just…something drew him to it.

The grass crunched beneath his feet as the fresh crisp air of June brushed gently against his face. It was a rather pleasant day, despite the ominous appearance of rain clouds in the distance again. Ichigo was actually enjoying his little stroll when he heard a small _clank_.

Even with his music blaring, he still heard that sound. He pulled out his headphones and looked down at what he had stepped on. It was a pendant. Its ebony outside shone through the thick grass, the small circular shape almost invisible to the naked eye.

He bent down to pick it up; an odd wave of familiarity came over him. Though he knew he had never seen it before, the circles and swirls of the symbol seemed to speak out to him.

_Funny, this thing seems so familiar….there's no way I've ever seen this before….this is really weird._

As he grew lost in his thoughts, a clap of thunder echoed in the sky. Rain was coming again. With that in mind, Ichigo picked up the jewelry and made a start for home.

Of course, he dwelt with his father's rantings of being late and avoiding the usual kick to the face. Yuzu would tell their dad to stop, and Karin would just roll her eyes and continue eating her dinner.

.

.  
.

That night, he kept staring at the pendant. Its dark surface stood out against the pale oak of his desk. He picked it up by the thin broken string, causing it to slowly spin in the air.

He still could not understand the connection he felt towards the pendent, and staring at it was only making his head hurt.

_Damn it all, why can't I figure this out? What __**is **__this thing?_

His signature scowl etched itself upon his face, as he watched the strange object twirl by its string.

In frustration, he tossed it to the other side of his room

"Aw, screw this! I'm going to bed!"

With that, he hastily threw off the lights and crawled under the bed sheets. He was just in time to endure the second rainstorm in two days.

.

.  
.

They were closing in; finally, the boy would be theirs. His heart was ripe and for the taking. The red-eyed man gleamed with excitement as he and the foot soldiers watched the teen sleep (AN: CREEPER…). They had been waiting seventeen years for this moment, and their patience was wearing out.

"When can we get _it_?"

"I'm STARVING!"

"I wants to devour 'dat _flesh_!" the soldiers whined.

"Silence!" The man said "Aizen-sama hasn't given the order yet. We have to be patient~" he cooed with a disturbing atmosphere. He brushed the wet white bangs from his eyes, the rain becoming more intense by the minute.

Just then, the man's communicator buzzed. A sadistic smirk spread across his lips. "You rang, Aizen~"

"_Gin, you're there early. A little anxious are we?" _ Aizen questioned from the other side.

"Not at all, but our little henchmen can't seem to hold it in~"

"_Well then,"_ Aizen smirking could almost be _heard_ over the communicator _"You know what to do then, Gin..." _

An answer wasn't needed for Aizen. Gin was already ushering the soldiers to become prepared.

Finally, it was time…

.

.  
.

For the second night in a row, Ichigo couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of the necklace and why he had felt so drawn to it. It just didn't make sense. How could he be so strongly pulled towards something that he had never seen before? Being tired didn't help either.

_Too tired for this…ugh….forget it, I'm getting up._

Ichigo got up to get another drink of water. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Oddly, he had the feeling of being watched. He brushed the feeling aside and filled his glass. He chuckled, joking to himself that he was becoming paranoid.

He faced the window, drinking his water. That pendant was etched into his thoughts. He couldn't get it out of his head. He sighed and chugged the last bit of liquid. He set the glass down in the sink.

"Man, I'm going crazy…" he said while turning around.

"Really now…~" The red-eyed man stated.

Before Ichigo could do anything, he was slammed onto his back on the floor, a hand clutched around his throat. He reached for the man's hands, desperate to pry them off, but to no avail. He was squirming now, gasping for air.

The man with the red eyes smiled cruelly.

The noise his body made when he hit the floor caused the lights upstairs to come on. Two high-pitched voices could be heard, both panic-like, while a deeper voice was more reassuring and determined.

The white-haired man's smile slackened for a fraction of a second. He looked at two of the men who had accompanied him.

"Will you make sure those three keep quiet, neh~?"

The two foot soldiers gave an evil sneer and did as they were told.

Ichigo's eyes widened- they were going after his family. He moved his hands to poush himself off the ground.

_Shit! I gotta get up...crap! Crap! Crap! _"ACK!" the hand around his throat squeezed tighter, causing him to crash back to the floor.

"Oh no! You're not supposed to move, neh~? We wouldn't want you hurt yourself, now would we?~"

_Damn it…!_

Who were these people in his house? Why were they dressed funny? Why the hell were they even after him?

Sure, he had gotten into fights because of his hair color, but none of those idiots had been crazy enough to actually come to his house. Just who were these people?

His vision was becoming blurred. Damn, he couldn't breathe. If this intruder didn't back off Ichigo didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Oh my, you're starting to look blue!~" the man exaggeratedly exclaimed as if he had "just noticed". He retracted his hand, causing Ichigo to bolt up off the floor, rushing to the stairs to get his family.

"Oh no, you don't. You shouldn't look. It might be a little scary in there~" the man stated, pulling Ichigo back down the stairs. He pulled the teen's arms behind his back in such a way that would cause pain.

Ichigo groaned in pain…..these people….he couldn't wrap around his head what was happening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His head shout up, "YUZU! KARIN!" His head was slammed into the floor again. He managed to turn it enough to get a good look at the leader of the group.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing with my family?" anger was now searing through his blood.

The man's slanted eyes opened wide enough for their red color to peer through. "Are you sure you want to know…?" his tone was no longer its casual self, but an ominous calm, it sent a chill through the bright-haired teen's body.

"Ichimaru-san!" said person's head shot up, his smile was back on his face.

"Well, you two finished quicker than usual~" his eerie tone was back.

"We've got 'em all, sir." The one guard said.

"Excellent~! Now we can get this," Ichimaru motioned to Ichigo, "taken care of."

Ichigo could only stare into the distance. What did that guard mean "got them"?

_Oh God please let it not be that. Please no….._

The next thing he knew, his arms were bound by rope and his mouth was gagged. He was being forced up on his feet and being led out of his house. He silently prayed that this was a sick and dark dream.

It did not take long for them to reach the woods that Ichigo had walked through only a few hours before.

One of the soldiers kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground. The gag was removed from his mouth, giving him more access to air. The eerie silence of the night was almost sickening. The rain now poured steadily, as the storm itself was passing by.

"Sir, we found this in the target's room." The other soldier held up a small object, dangling from a thin string. Ichimaru examined the article, and then his smile grew impossibly wider.

"Well, looks like we have the right person indeed~" he reached for the communicator in his robes, "I'll contact Aizen, so he can get here. You two set up for the ceremony~"

"Ceremony? Wha-?" a fist made contact with the teen's mouth.

"Silence, you!"

"Now, now, easy children. Aizen doesn't want his treat damaged." Ichimaru said coldly to the two guards.

While the team's leader was on his communicator, the three soldiers made their move around Ichigo. His mouth was gagged again. They untied his bonds and pushed his back down on the ground.

The teen grunted in pain. His head moved back and forth between each guard as the bound his hands and feet to the ground with stakes they had hidden under their robes. One had blood on it.

Part of him was wondering if this was going to be the death of him. He didn't want to know what they would do to him. He could only watch as they prepared him for God knows what.

_Shit….can't believe I'm gonna die like this…..damn it…._

He felt cold hands rip open his shirt, an even colder liquid hitting his flesh. He looked down at his chest to find that the liquid was red.

Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening. Even as one of the guards pulled out a carving knife, everything felt surreal.

"I can't wait any longer! I want to have it now!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, grabbing for the other's blade.

"Hey you two," the third barked "back off! None of us will get a piece if ya keep acting up!"

The bickering continued as Ichigo was left lying on the cold wet ground. What was the _"it"_ the kept referring to? Was it him? Nothing was making sense any more.

At last the one guard had succeeded in getting the knife. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SCREW AIZEN! I WANT IT NOOOOOOW!"

He made his way to the defenseless teen, hiking the blade up into the sky. A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning shot through the sky. Ichigo was left to lie on the ground, waiting for the blade. It was almost blurred; the voices of the other soldiers and Ichimaru were barely audible as they worked at stopping the impatient guard from getting the desired prize for himself.

All Ichigo could do was lie on the grass and close his eyes.

It was hard to believe that he could give up this easy. He had hardly put up a fight. Then again, why would he if his entire family was gone? What purpose would there be if he didn't have Yuzu or Karin, or even his eccentric father in his life anymore?

.

.  
.

Then there was silence, pure quiet. Ichigo peeped open one eye to see that there was no one there, no one alive that is.

His bindings were gone, making it possible for him to finally move. His mouth gag was missing as well. He rubbed his wrists, red marks becoming visible- the red liquid, most likely blood, was now dry on his skin. He looked around only to find three dead bodies lying on the ground, their faces still in their contorted terrorized expressions. The body of Ichimaru was nowhere to be found.

_What the hell happened here?_

His eyes made contact with the object the men were talking about earlier, the pendant that Ichigo had taken home. He rose to his feet and walked towards the necklace.

As soon as the antique was in his hand, an overwhelming feeling of being watched was back again. His head shot up to find himself surrounded by ten men. They were dressed in regal robes, each had a light red sash around their waste with a symbol that matched the pendant in Ichigo's hands.

What was more terrifying than there sudden appearance was that they all carried a weight of power and authority that Ichigo had never felt before.

They had weapons drawn, blades of various shapes, all pointed at his throat. He couldn't move.

_Great, just what I need, more guys after me…shit, here we go again._

"Wait now, don't do anything rash, brethren." All ten men lowered their weapons as commanded, giving Ichigo a full view of the man who had called the order.

He was obviously the men's leader, his robes gave an air of royalty, his face was smooth and welcoming, despite the stubble on his chin. He had short brown hair that was parted to the right, making his cowlick obvious. He wore rectangular glasses that hid his benevolent sky-blue eyes.

He walked towards the bright-haired teen, leaning down on one knee, resting his hand on his left shoulder.

"Well, that was quite a scare now wasn't it?" the man's smile beamed in a warm, pleasant way, much different from Ichimaru's. "I'm so glad- we've been looking for you for a very long time."

Ichigo was taken aback. "Wha-? What are you talking about?"

The man's smile faded slightly. He got up and turned to one of the men and whispered in his ear. The other man nodded and walked towards Ichigo.

"Hey, what are doing? Back off! What the hell? Get the f-"

Everything was black

.

.  
.

"Minachishiki-sama, is he really the one?"

"I must agree with him, my Lord, he has NO resemblance to the family. He doesn't even have the same eye color!"

"That's our most dominant trait, my Lord."

"His hair color is too rare in our line to be even considered as relations."

All ten men brought forth their concern as they placed the teen, who was now unconscious, on the portable medical mat they had brought.

Minanchishiki just let the complaints pass through his ears as he watched the sleeping boy.

_He's __**definitely**__ the one. There's no mistake. His hair is the exact same as hers….._

He was lost in thought, thinking of the teen.

"Minachishiki-sama?"

He was brought out of his thoughts.

"You're orders, my Lord?"

A moment of silence went by as several situations went through his head. Finally, he chose the better of the possible courses of action.

"Take him to the Main House."

The guards obeyed, carrying the sleeping teen on the mat away from the woods.

Minachishiki looked up at the sky, noticing that the rain had finally stopped. He began to follow his men until he heard a noise. He turned to look at the deep woods, nothing was there.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, then he continued to follow his men back to the Main House.

.

.  
.

Ichimaru Gin looked at the swarm of men leaving the woods. His sadistic grin was replaced with a scowl as he looked at his broken and tattered body.

He felt his communicator reaching through and pulled it out of his bloody robes.

"Yes Aizen?

"_I have a feeling, Gin, that __**he**__ showed up, didn't he?"_

"Yep. And he's got quite an arm on him…."

"_Well Gin, aren't you going to follow them?~"_Aizen requested from the other line.

The evil grin reappeared on his face "Whatever you say, Aizen~"

This was starting to become interesting…

**YAY! Good grief that was a long chapter for me! This was a good eleven pages on Word, which is the most I've typed that's not for school! Oy…anyway, we are finally at the point where everything is going to be revealed! What is Ichigo's relationship to Minachishiki? ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON!... I hope…. Until next chapter!**


	4. Sorry! just an author's note!

So this is for people who have been reading my story…I have decided to update with chapter 4! It could take a few days…between finals and writer's block and such (college sucks sometimes….ugh). Another reason that I haven't updated in a long time is that when I have free time, I'm busy working on this .com/gallery/29774546 lots of stuffs...But hopefully I can get the new chapter up and load with half a decent writing ability probably won't be as long as chapter 3…just introducing some characters in the story. Sorry this isn't a chapter! Just keeping you all posted!


End file.
